


A story won't begin./ 关于咕咕的故事

by fanta_done0w0



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, fan & player
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_done0w0/pseuds/fanta_done0w0
Summary: 王小毛有了一个关于自己和选手关系的美妙畅想，该故事以咕咕告终。





	A story won't begin./ 关于咕咕的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 作者小Zhang自娱自乐的糟糕产物 写作者需要你的评论支持呀

“我从没想过有什么好事会发生在我身上，直到我在某天外出时捡到小李。说这是一件好事似乎并不太准确，因为这件事本身和带来的结果远远超出我的想象力，在我到目前为止的人生里甚至从来没有敢幻想过……”

三流写手王小毛在一个垃圾同人文的开头这样写道，敲击完省略号后，王小毛就陷入了三流无大纲写手的典型沉思，ta时而无意识皱眉撇嘴的同时不停调整放置在键盘上的双手的姿势时而双手抱膝将眼神放空。对于王小毛这样的写手来说，大纲是不可能存在的，仅仅一个令自己兴奋不已幻肢乱舞的点子就可以驱动ta创造一个毫不动人的开头/故事片段，并在之后将故事引导向永恒的虚无。在此次沉思中，存在于王小毛移动硬盘里被命名为“闯作”的文件夹中，完成进度不一的726981个文件第2354999次发出了一派和谐的咕咕声，以表达对本段第二句话的赞同。但这次的咕咕声也不例外地没有被王小毛捕获到，因为声波在将振动传递到王小毛周围的空气之前，已经被王小毛自己创造出的遍及宇宙的故事黑洞吸收。  
在度过了令未完成文件不得不换气的沉默后，王小毛的眼神终于又一次明亮起来，视线又一次坚定地移动向屏幕，ta认定，这次a是不一样的，这次闯作由自己心爱的选手而起，也要一定要努力为心爱的选手而终！毕竟王小毛自己已经因为没有赶上心爱的选手的生日应援而悔恨不已，从半个月前起就不断遭受到发自内心的遗憾痛心的折磨，这终日不断（甚至包含几个梦境折磨）的心灵攻击已经将王小毛百折不挠反复闯作的心打击得千疮百孔。  
王小毛活动活动手指，关上屏幕伸了个懒腰准备上床睡觉。悔恨虽然令人憔悴，三流写手的不良写作习惯虽然导致黑洞遍布宇宙，但二者的罪魁祸首当然是缺少睡眠导致的思路混乱，为了更好地闯作为了更妙的点子，王小毛毫无愧疚地躺平并很快进入梦乡，将内心的悔恨和重新响起的一派和谐的咕咕抛在一边。  
可能会有人指出，本文从头到尾没有描写王小毛对文档进行保存的事实，并想要以该事实为矛以逻辑思考为盾给本文闯作者以一套连击并进行斩杀，将作者从写作事业中劝退。但这位会有人显然忽视了王小毛作为一位写手的自尊，虽然输出的内容堪比垃圾，闯作至今没有成品，但王小毛对待写作事业还是有应有的尊重，选择的写作软件除了有花里胡哨的背景置换和字体调节功能，自动保存功能当然必不可少。王小毛在梦中调整睡姿发出浑厚如大师般的笑声轻松躲过技能，并奉劝这位会有人好好反思并继续观看持续思考，争取在下一个关键时机到来时给到本文创作者以致命一击。

短暂的10h很快过去，王小毛从难得的幸福梦境中醒来。  
“啊今天也是平凡的咕咕的好日子呢。”不小心闯进了斑鸠求偶现场于是就地观察起来并毫不惭愧拿出手机盗摄的王小毛这样感慨。  
于是短暂的半个月像斑鸠拍拍翅膀一样，也很快过去了。

再次打开文档的王小毛决定今次一定要将这个闯作作品干脆利落地完成。今次的王小毛和半个月前的王小毛确实不是同一个毛了。短暂地以留言加油形式参与到麻辣烫战队比赛的半个月时间里，王小毛因为在梦里重新目睹了麻辣烫战队遗憾落败的瞬间而失声痛哭，在得知与黑暗势力做交换可以拥有一次逆转败果的机会时，从来都选择当个老实人，由着梦境发展将自己推向梦醒的王小毛一改逆来顺受本性，毫不犹豫参与交换甚至出乎自己意料地亲自下场游戏（梦中也仍然没能改变结局并且近视的自己还将局势推向更复杂糟糕的局面暂且按下不讲）……实在没想到自己能对一个隔断了网络就仿佛不存在的战队投入这么多感情，一想到这里，王小毛打开电脑，文字便仿佛填满了整个屏幕。

王小毛这时逐渐想起昨天梦中，ta成为了拥有去现场观战机会的幸运粉丝，在场馆门口看到了被尖叫着的兴奋粉丝们团团围住的小李，给粉丝们签名的小李在合影时又露出标准营业微笑……王小毛终于被涌动的人群带到队伍最前面的时候愣了半天，在场景将向尴尬变化时急中生智地说出“I'm from mainland China and I'm a fan of you. Hope you get a big victory today.”还因为如释重负而后知后觉握拳比出fighting手势并微笑了一下。  
“什么嘛，在家门口捡到小李什么的，根本想不到后续有什么发展，光是在梦里见见小李就足够开心了。”不断回味着梦境的王小毛面带满足微笑，一气呵成地删去该开头后结束了这段罪恶地咕咕旅程。


End file.
